Beautiful ^_^
by T.A. Medley
Summary: Chapter six is up. Unintentionally, Helga confronts Arnold and Lila about their realtionship and why he acted the way he did. Also Helga will have to make a big decision regarding something that happens in this chapter. Please Read and Review.
1. Beauiful

Beautiful

By:T.A.Medley

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hey Arnold! I don't have money for you to be trying to sue me for.

Authors note: None. I only ask that you read and review. I like when people review because it let's me know how I'm doing. Thanx!

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Beautiful

It had been three years since Helga G. Pataki saw Arnold (what is his last name) or any of her other friends for that matter. She had been away at a Literature and Journalism school for the gifted in London, England. Today, being the last day of school she was packing all her belongings into her taxi. Helga really wasn't looking forward to going home; in fact she was dreading it. All that was at home was big Bob, her mother that was never awake long enough to realize that Helga wasn't home, Olga the perfectionist, and Arnold. Well Arnold was a different story. She was truly dreading going home but a part of her wanted to go home just so she could see him, and another part of her hoped that she wouldn't see him all summer. Helga knew that if she saw Arnold, Lila wouldn't be too far away. Ever since fifth grade in Elementary School Arnold and Lila have been inseparable. So, obviously seeing Arnold would not be the reunion she hoped for. Nevertheless, she decided to go hoping for the best.

As after what felt like days Helga finally reached the airport, and a cute, young baggage clerk helped Helga with her things. She boarded the plane and began her fifteen-hour journey home.

When the plane finally landed in her hometown although exhausted Helga jumped out of the plane and looked around as she waited to see a familiar face. She was not thinking about her family and not even Arnold the only person that was on her mind was…

"Phoebe?" said Helga bewilderedly. 

A young Asian girl with long black locks was quickly approaching her.

"Helga? Helga Pataki?" said the Asian girl as many other girls came and stood beside her. Helga recognized all of them. One of the girls was Rhonda Lloyd. She grew up to be very pretty. She let her short black hair grow mid way down her back and she probably was wearing contacts because her eyes were emerald green. 

"It couldn't be," said Rhonda.

The other girl was Sheena. She was a tall, lanky girl that Helga didn't really get to know that well. To be blunt about she looked like a walking stick, literally. But now, she grew into her height, so to speak. She kept her hair shoulder length and she was a plain pretty, but nevertheless she was pretty.

The third and final girl that was with Phoebe was Patty a.k.a. well b.k.a. (best known as) Big Patty. However, Big Patty was not so big anymore. She lost an exceptional amount of weight and was not skinny but more less shapely. She lost the uni-brow and gained a lot of self-esteem by the way she was dressed. She was wearing a short, let me emphasize short black strapless dress with high heels. She looked extraordinary.

"Helga? Helga Pataki?" Patty asked.

"That's Helga G. Pataki to you," Helga responded.

"Did you have plastic surgery or something," said Rhonda bluntly.

"No," said Helga. Believe it or not, Helga was extremely beautiful now. She had changed a considerable amount. She no longer had the uni-brow and her thin curly lips became soft and full. She let her blond hair grow down to her back and then had it layered. Her cheeks were as rosy and the rosiest, reddest red rose. Because her face was no longer in a scowl constantly, you were able to see her beautiful big ocean blue eyes. She grew a couple of inches and finally learned how to shop for herself so that her curvy, slender body could be appreciated. For example today she was wearing Finni leather boots, a black tight fitting knee length skirt that had splits that went up to her upper thigh. A tight black shirt that brought attention to her bust area with a Gucci scarf wrapped around her neck. Her long hair was down and was billowing in the wind. Helga was a picture of perfection.

"Let's go," said Phoebe.

"Go where?" asked Helga.

"To the Pizza Palace everyone is waiting for us."

"Everyone?" asked Helga.

"Everyone," repeated Phoebe.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Que piensas? = What do you think?

Please review and tell me you thoughts. Thanx.

By the way, the sequel to "Beautiful" is coming soon.

Watch for it. It'll be entitled "Fate". 


	2. Fate

Fate

****

This is a T.A. Medley production

DISLAIMER: I do NOT own 'Hey Arnold' any of it!

Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Beautiful", so I advise you read that one first before reading this.

P.S. I want to thank all of you for giving me such great reviews and I hope you this one as much as you liked the "Beautiful"!

P.S.S.: Do Not forget to review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fate

"Everyone?" asked Helga.

"Everyone," said Phoebe.

"But, I can't, as you can see Bob and Miriam forgot about me again."

"Rhonda's taken care of it," said Phoebe.

"Don't I always? Anyway there's the driver, he'll drop us off at the Pizza Palace, and take your luggage home."

Helga looked over to see the driver standing by the car waiting.

"Well," Helga said, "what are we waiting for?"

As the four beautiful girls walked to the car, they got many looks from passerby's and some comments that were 'hot stuff' and 'cutie'. Apparently, Patty wasn't too fond of their remarks, and ended up chasing a guy down who called her 'young sexy thing'.

In the large black, stretch limo Rhonda provided, Helga and Phoebe opted to sit behind Patty and Rhonda, after all, they had a lot of catching up to do. 

"So, does you-know-who have a you-know-what?" asked Helga in such a low whisper that Phoebe had to strain to hear her.

"Negative," replied Phoebe in a tough girl kind of tone. "The only you-know-what he did have was Lila and they broke in seventh grade because Lila suddenly realized that they were 'ever so wrong for each other'."

"Seriously?" asked Helga astoundedly. "Why, I mean how?" she said, trying to keep any note of happiness out of her voice.

"Well, one day she broke up with Arnold. I mean they weren't having any problems, they were as sickeningly in love as usual. However, that's not the weirdest part. The exact day after Lila dumped Arnold she was seen all over Eugene!"

"Eugene? The jinx? Unbelievable," said Helga. "I guess Lila is a 'playa-playa'"

Just as Helga finished her last sentence, they pulled up in front of the restaurant and got out of the car. Rhonda and Patty went in first, then Phoebe proceeded. Helga was just about to follow when she stopped. She looked through the glass door, noticing that everyone had changed. 

Lila was now tall, slender, and as beautiful as ever. Eugene still looked the same only instead of being a short nerd, he was a tall one. Stinky and Sid were the same except they like everyone else, were taller but a bit beefier. Gerald, whom Phoebe had sat next to, was indeed very handsome now. He was much taller and was physically built. I remember in her letters Phoebe said they were 'going out' but by the way they were looking at each other, with so much passion in their eyes, it seemed like so much more. Finally her eyes wandered to the person she had been waiting to see for three years, her dearest Arnold.

In her opinion, Arnold overall, had changed the most. He no longer had a football head, no his head was shaped perfectly, his blond hair was cut so that it flopped on to his face, his blue eyes, blue like sapphires lit the whole room. He also no longer had an immature body. No, he was tall and had a muscular physique, so muscular that you could see his washboard-abs protruding through his soft blue cashmere sweater. Looking at how wonderful he looked, how everyone looked, she didn't want to go inside. She wanted to dissapear. 

Although Helga was drop dead gorgeous, she had so many insecurities that she couldn't realize what a prize she was.

"No, Helga," she thought aloud, "No fear, you have to go in there."

And with that, she pulled open the door and walked inside. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Great," she thought, "all eyes on me."

For a minute, she just stood there, and for that minute, everyone started at her. Finally she mustered up enough courage and walked up to the table.

"Hi," she simply stated.

"Hi," they all said in return. Something was wrong, the atmosphere was so full of tension you could cut it with a knife.

"You guys, do you know who you're talking to?" asked Phoebe in remarkably excited tone.

"No," they all said in unison.

Helga was in shock. Had it really been that long? Did she really look that different?

"Guys, it's me. You know, Helga?"

"Helga?" said Stinky. "Helga Pataki? Why look prettier than a sweet potato pie fresh from the oven."

"Uh- Thanks, Stinky."

"Sit down," said Sid as he and Stinky scooted over so she could sit.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down.

"Oh Helga," said Lila, "you look ever so pretty."

"Thank you. So do you," Helga said, "In fact you all look great."

"Wow! You actually said something nice!" Gerald exclaimed right before Phoebe punched him, and everyone laughed.

They all ate pizza and asked Helga what school she went to and what it was like. They all seemed very interested on what she had to say and they had alot of questions. One questioned in particular was very important to a few. It was a question regarding Helga's love life, which was asked by Rhonda. After she asked the question, it seemed as though every guy there looked up and awaited her answer. 'No' she said after a torturous wait.

The night so far was great. Except one thing bothered her. Arnold hadn't said a thing, or looked at her for that matter. And Phoebe and Gerald both kept nudging him because they saw it too. By ten o'clock, Helga realized that she hadn't even unpacked and she decided to go home. So, did everyone else. Once out the door they all parted their separate ways. Only Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald remained. They all lived in the same direction, so they walked together. Gerald and Phoebe were in front walking hand in hand, and Helga and Arnold were behind, walking in and uncomfortable silence. Phoebe's house was the first stop, and Helga and Arnold had to wait for Gerald to walk her to her doorstep and kiss her goodnight. Then they dropped off Gerald. About five minutes before they reached Arnold's house they finally spoke.

"Uh, maybe I should walk you to your house Helga. I mean it isn't safe for you to be walking out here by yourself."

"I don't want you to have to go out of your way."

"You sound like Lila. Like all sweet and stuff. I like that Helga."

Helga was speechless did Arnold actually compliment her?

"You like it cause it's nice or cause it reminds you of Lila?"

"A little of both maybe," Arnold responded.

"Thank you then, for both things. And I would love it if you walked me home."

Again they walked in silence, until they reached her front door.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"It was no problem."

Helga pulled out a key, opened the door, and with a wave disappeared into the place she once called home.

Once Arnold got home, he went straight up to his room and thought about tonight's events. 

"She is so beautiful," he thought. " So sweet and thoughtful. So – perfect."

Arnold, never in his wildest dreams thought he would feel this way about _Helga._ Lila maybe, but never Helga Pataki. Although at the Pizza Palace he didn't say a word, he took a lot in. When he would glance at her, he watched the way she would cut her pizza and take small bites. She ate so properly. When she talked, he noticed the sweet sound that came from her throat. Her soft voice and low tone. It was like music to his ears. He watched the way that she walked, how she glided and softly swayed her hips with each step she took. The way she brushed her soft, blond hair behind her ear. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way that she smiled. A smile so bright, that she could light up the universe with one smirk. He watched everything about her.

In truth, it wasn't that the city was a dangerous place to walk home in, and she only lived three houses away from him. He wanted to walk her home to protect her; he wanted to be the one that made her feel safe, who made her feel secure.

Arnold was never too fond of Helga before, but now, now, he liked her very much. And in his thoughts he fell asleep thinking of Helga, of her beauty of her perfection. It was _fate._ _Fate _that brought her back to this place, back to him. And with those final thoughts, he let the tendrils of sleep claim him, not knowing the joy that the morning would bring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

So what do you think? Please review.

By the way stayed tuned for my next installment:

"Sweet Kisses"

the sequel to "Fate" coming soon. Thanx-

-Tiff 


	3. Sweet Kisses

Sweet Kisses

Sweet Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Characters, merchandise, or any other thing I could possibly get sued for.

A/N: Arnold and Helga spend a day together full of startling revelations, unexpected surprises and one sweet kiss.

Special Thanks: I would like to thank every one of you who reviewed my story. I appreciate them very much. Anyway without further ado please read enjoy and review. (That rhymes, I've got flows ^_^)

As the sun arose and protruded through the pink shades of an angels room, the woman in question arose still ecstatic from the elements last night had brought. She arose from her pink satin sheets and four- poster bed to greet the day and all that it had to bring. She was unable to sleep, for too many emotions were building up within her body. Apprehension, ecstasy, fear; few of the many she felt at this very moment.

Slowly she walked towards her off-white bathroom to get ready for the happenings of the day. She bathed peacefully and proceeded to her room to find something suitable to wear. The day was cloudy and grim, yet happy in its own special way. Maybe she was just too happy to realize it. After minutes of tirelessly searching, she finally found the perfect ensemble. A soft-pink cashmere sweater from the Banana Republic and tight fitting denim Express pants. She put them on along with her infamous Finni boots and practically skipped down the stairs.

"Good morning Father, mother," she said pleasantly.

"Oh yeah, hi-hi Helga," said Miriam in her usual tired voice.

"Yeah, Olga," Bob said, eyes glued to a football game, as if you didn't already know.

"It's Helga Bob, Helga."

"I know who you are Olga!"

"Whatever," she grumbled. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door only to find that nothing was in there. "Miriam, you forgot to go to the store again, didn't you?"

The only reply she got was a loud snore.

"Fine. I'll go get something to eat," she said, "tossing her blond hair behind her shoulder."

"Yeah, Olga," Bob grunted from the reclining chair.

Slowly, the happy blonde made her way to the pizza palace. As she walked to the booth, she heard her name being called. To her surprise, it was Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey guys!" she said approaching them.

"Hi, Helga," Phoebe said exuberantly. "We tried to call you, but your dad kept saying 'Olga's not here,' but you found us."

"Well, it must have been fate," she said, while taking a seat.

'It must have been,' thought Arnold.

"Helga, did you have any plans today?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because we were thinking of kickin' it at the beach," Phoebe replied.

"That would be nice," she responded.

After eating and paying for there pizza, Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe began there descent to the beach.

"So, Helga, what's England like?" Gerald asked curiously.

"Like America. Except it's almost always overcast," Helga said.

"You think you'll be going back to school out there?" Arnold asked, locking his ocean-blue eyes on her. She quickly looked away.

"Uh, I don't know. I was accepted to an elite creative writing school for two years, but I'm not sure I'll be going," she said nonchalantly.

A feeling of relief swept over Arnold. Perhaps he still had time to change her mind.

"So, tell me Helga, was there someone special in your life out there?" Phoebe asked releasing Gerald's hand and locking arms with her friend.

"Maybe," Helga giggled.

"Ooh. Well tell me all about him," Phoebe said.

"Yes, come dear," she said, walking faster, "Sorry boys, this isn't for you to hear."

"Women," Gerald muttered.

"Coming back here makes me realize it's been a really long time," Helga said, staring at the ocean.

"It has been," Phoebe said mesmerized by the peaceful yet roughness of the ocean. "I missed not having you here."

"I missed not being here," she said, putting an arm around her friend. "This isn't a promise. But I'm thinking about not going back to England."

"What?"

"There are just so many people I'll miss here way too much."

"Like blue eyes?" Phoebe asked smirking.

"Yeah, but even more, you."

"This is sweet and all, but can you two bond later! Like not right now," Gerald said.

Phoebe shot him a look and walked toward him slowly, wrapping him in her arms.

"Look sir…" she began as they walked away together.

"So, football head, how has life been treating you?" Helga said walking close to him.

"Alright," he said and smiled.

"Don't you ever get sick of them, being all_ in love_?" Helga asked eyeing Gerald and Phoebe who were walking together down the coast.

Arnold laughed. "After a while, you get used to it," he said.

"Hmm. Whatever."

"Remember when we came here that summer and we both ended up in the same summer cabin?"

"Yeah," Arnold answered.

"Truthfully, Arnoldo, having to share a house with you wasn't that bad."

"Really," Arnold said mischievously. "So the truth comes out. Finally after six years, you decide to tell the truth."

"To the tell the truth. I've always told the truth. Well most of the time," Helga said remembering her secret love about the boy with the corn flour blond hair.

For minutes, they just stood there in silence. Then, Helga took off her boots and emerged her feet in the cold, salty beach water.

The scene was picturesque as her blonde hair blew in the wind, as the sun broke thorough the clouds, the wind singing them a special melody, while her only true love admired her beauty from afar. 

"Join me," she said to him.

Arnold kicked off his shoes and let his feet be submerged into the ice cold water.

"This is kind of funny," he said.

"Why?"

"We could barely hold a conversation and now we're talking like we are pretty good friends."

"Well, I'd say that was mostly my fault. If I weren't so mean to you, we probably would have been pretty good friends. I didn't understand it. When it came to you, I had some kind of mental block. Instead acting at least presentable my mind would do a Doctor Jekyll, Mr. Hide transformation."

"We were kids," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Things change, you did."

His warm hand on her shoulder sent a chill own her spine. She could feel the heat through her sweater as if she wasn't wearing one.

Slowly she turned and met his gaze.

"I guess I did, still I shouldn't have acted the way I did. To this day I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because," Arnold began softly, stepping toward her, "you were pretty special. I don't know why. Even though you were mean and rude, you were kind of special."

"Really?" she asked, stepping toward him as well.

"Yeah. I don't know. I got this feeling when I was around you. Kind of like the one I feel now," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"How do you feel now?" she asked her voice as quiet as his.

"Like," he said as he brought his hand to her face, "like I'm sitting on a cloud."

"Oh. Nice to know I have that affect on you," she said leaning forward her mouth, inches away from his.

"I hate this part," Arnold muttered leaning his head close to hers.

"What part?" she asked, her eyes closing slowly.

"Uh, right before I, uh--," he stammered.

"Arnold," she whispered, "shut up," she said breaking the gap between them. There lips meeting together.

Meeting together in a long, gentle, sweet kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well you like it? I hope so.

Sorry it took so long; I was suffering from some type of block.

Tell me what you think! **REVIEW!!!**

The next chapter will be up soon so look out for it. (at this moment, I don't have a title)

****

P.S.: _Thanks for all the reviews from readers, and if you didn't thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you soon. -Tiffany._


	4. Life is Fragile...

Beautiful: Part III

Beautiful: Part III

Life Is Fragile…

__

Author: T.A. Medley

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. They were greatly appreciated.

Recap: Helga came back from England Beautiful (hence the title), _and Arnold went crazy over her. They hung out on a double date type situation and they kissed._

Summary: All I can say is, this chapter doesn't focus on their relationship "per-say" but events leading up to conflict and emotional dysfunction's in this and chapters to come. To just be blunt about it, someone's hopes are shattered when a sudden death occurs. 

****

Please read, enjoy, and review…

Life Is Fragile

**************************************************************************************

News Reporter: 

He we are just off the coast of Costa Rica where we are standing close to an aircraft that was the victim of an accident within our skies. The bodies of two middle-aged people, a man and a woman, are being pulled out of the aircraft as of this very moment. We are unaware of their condition and we will be until further notice. We will keep you posted on the events of this "Tragedy in the Sky". This is Aurora Moore for Channel Four News. Back to you Tom and Barbara.

Arnold switched off the television and trudged toward the kitchen, running his fingers through his corn-flour blonde hair. He was alone in the boarding house. Summers were like that now, with everyone having jobs, even Mr. Kakoshka. His Grandma and Grandpa both were in some fitness program, Mr. Kakoshka was down McDonald's flipping burgers (he traded his bike for a spatula), Suzie was working as usual, and the only person home was Mr. Potts, whom Arnold rarely talked with. It had been three days since the infamous kiss at the beach between him and Helga, but as of now, that wasn't the most important thing on his mind. That piece of news really got to him. He inwardly asked himself could that be his parents, but brushed away the idea quickly. They were in South America, or so he thought.

The day was gloomy; cumulous clouds inhabited the skies like a thick gray sheet, as mist rained from the heavens. It was that hot, humid summer rain, the kind that made you sticky; the kind nobody enjoyed. Arnold opened the silver refrigerator door and pulled out an ice cold cream soda. He snapped the lid slowly as he stared outside the window, watching the rain trickle down the glass. Inwardly, he wished his grandfather were here now, to reassure him that the people in the accident couldn't be his parents.

He stood there, leaned against the kitchen counter with the cold soda in his hand, and his eyes glued to the window, reminiscing of the last story he heard regarding his parents. The story where they went to save a village, if they could save an entire village, they would surely be able to take care of themselves. Surely. 

Then out of the silence, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked after he picked up the cordless phone from the kitchen.

"Hey Arnold, my man. You sound gloomy, what's going on?" asked the deep, but scratchy voice from the other end.

"Oh, hey Gerald. Nothing, just thinking. What's up?"

"Nothing, but this rain's a killer. We can't do anything. It's raining and it's ninety degrees outside. Talk about strange. But anyway, remember how we used to play football in the rain?"

Arnold didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question and he knew Gerald would tell him anyway, regardless the answer.

"Well, why don't we gather the whole gang and meet at Gerald field for a quick game. What do you say, Arnold?"

Arnold thought it over and figured he needed to get his mind off that plane crash, so although a little reluctant, he agreed.

*~*~*~*

"So, Helga, you never told me what happened between you and Arnold at the beach," Phoebe said, anticipating a response from her friend.

"Nothing, I already told you," Helga yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, tell me again, I forget," Phoebe replied, a big, goofy grin spread across her lips.

Helga sighed and thought, "Why fight it." "Well," she began, carrying a tray of popcorn and sodas into her cool, plush living room, "We talked about stuff and then he kissed me. We went for coffee, talked about everything we could possibly think of. Get this, we even talked about how they make the little Dippin' Dot ice cream balls so round and small, and how they make Jell-O green. I told him it was with food coloring and he made up some story about it being the slime that alien pod people left behind in Roswell, New Mexico after they slithered away from their ships. Then he walked me home, and we kissed again. That's all."

"All? Please that was like so monumental. I can't believe it. You guys are finally a couple."

"A couple of what?" Helga asked sarcastically as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"You know what I mean," Phoebe squeaked with utter excitement. "You know this popcorn is so good, but so bad for you."

"How, it's home-made, with no salt and low fat oil."

"But look," Phoebe said as she picked a handful of popcorn, that dripped with butter as she marveled at its amazement in the air. "How much butter did you put in here?"

"A cup," Helga responded nonchalantly.

"A cup!? No wonder it has so much _buttery goodness._ I can feel my arteries clogging already," Phoebe sputtered.

"But seriously, Arnold and I are _not _a couple. We haven't talked since that day."

"All guys do that. After out first kiss, Gerald didn't call me for three days, too. I think it's just a guy thing."

"Or maybe Arnold is just not interested," Helga said, running her clean hand through her long, blonde locks.

"Yeah right, do you not see the way he looks at you?" Phoebe asked, taking a swig of her soda.

"Apparently not. How is it that you see things I don't?"

"Experience."

"Experience? Speaking of experience, how did you and Gerald actually hook up?" asked Helga, a cynical smile forming across her lips.

"Later. You're phone's about to ring," Phoebe said monotonously, just as the phone rang.

"You know that's really scary? How do you do that?"

"Some call it a gift," Phoebe said as she pulled a bag of licorice from off the table as Helga ran for the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Helga it's me Arnold," said the voice.

"Uh, hi Arnold," she responded. At the sound of his name, Phoebe's head turned at a hundred miles an hour and she walked on her knees at the same speed to hear what was going on.

"Hey, sorry for not calling. It's just been weird around here," Arnold said apologetically.

"It's totally okay, I know how that could be," Helga said, pushing on Phoebe's forehead trying to keep her away.

"Are you busy today?"

"Uh no, why?"

"Because, we were going to go to Gerald's field for a football game and I was wondering…"

"But it's raining," Helga interrupted.

"Yeah I know, but playing football in the rain is really fun," he said.

"She'll go!" Phoebe screamed, grabbing on to Helgas' short, white shorts.

"Arnold can you hold on, one second?" Helga asked impatiently.

However, before Arnold could say "Sure" he heard rustling and screaming from the other line. All he could make out was "stop" and "my hair". 

After about two more minutes, Helga picked up the phone again, brushing her hair from her face and pulling down her shorts, while he heard Phoebe cackling in the background.

"Sorry about that. Phoebe's here and we're, uh, doing stuff," she said out of breath. Meanwhile, Phoebe lays on the ground, slowly recovering from their recent rough housing.

"So what do you say? Maybe after that you could come to my house and watch movies or something," Arnold asked anxiously.

"After football, in the rain?" she asked quizzically.

"We do have a shower," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I figured so," she rebutted. "That sounds great. We'll be at the field in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" he asked. "What do you need twenty minutes for?"

"One, I'm in shorts, two, I'll need a change of clothes, and three I need to clean up this mess."

"Well, one, you can play football with shorts on, two, how long does it take to throw jeans and a shirt in a bag? Three, stuff it under the couch and call it a day."

"You're disgusting," Helga laughed.

"I know."

"Fine, we'll be there in ten, then. See you later."

"Bye," Arnold said.

"Bye," she responded.

*~*~*

GERALD FIELD

"Two, forty-three, forty-seven, hike!" Arnold yelled as he through the ball to Gerald who ran in attempt to make the touchdown but fumbled after sliding in the mud.

"Come on boys, I know you can beat us girls," Helga yelled. 

What was supposed to be a friendly game between boys and girls, turned out to be an all out battle of the sexes.

"Come on guys, let's teach these girls a thing or two about real football," Arnold said, a malicious glint in his eye.

"Yeah, give us a lesson, football head, if you can," she said, with a loving but cynical look on her face.

"Two, twenty-three, hike!" Arnold yelled as he prepared to throw the ball to Sid. Unfortunately before the ball could be thrown, Helga came from nowhere and tackled Arnold roughly.

Arnold fell backwards onto the ground and doubled over in mock pain, as Helga stood over him, her smile fading away.

"Arnold, are you okay? I didn't mean to…" she stammered as everyone else circled around them.

Suddenly Arnold grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her into the mud with him.

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

"What! Who blind sided me?"

"That was me practicing the element of surprise!" she screamed.

"Well then so was I!" Arnold shot back, as they rolled together in the mud, laughing and playing as if they were the only ones around.

"Now that's just plain wrong," Stinky said in his country slur, as he looked at them rolling around like wild children.

Then from the empty street, a black car pulled up, and Arnold's grandparents came out. His grandfather, who was usually happy, looked more old and haggard than usual. His grandmother, was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing Helga's hand and running with her toward his family, as the rain came down in sheets.

"Arnold, I need to talk to you in private," Phil said in low, solemn voice.

"No, whatever you have to say, I want Helga to be here when you say it," Arnold said urgently, squeezing her hand even tighter.

"Well, Arnold, I don't know how to say this but, but…" Phil said, unable to get the words out.

"They've passed on Arnold," said Gertie.

"What? Who?" he asked worriedly.

"Your parents, kimba. They died in a plane crash off the coast of Puerto Rico. Their aircraft exploded, they didn't feel much pain, they're just…gone," she explained, taking Phil's hand.

Arnold just stood there, he didn't move, he didn't breath. Helga turned to look at Phoebe and the others, then looked at Arnold.

"I am so sorry, Arnold, I'm sorry," she said gently as she wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder and he cried as it began to rain harder.

************************************************************************

****

Hey, what do you think? Please review. 

It was sad, I know, but the next chapter won't be.

Look for it it's called:

****

…Handle with Care

Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to drop me a line. ([tyice15@yahoo.com][1]) 

   [1]: mailto:tyice15@yahoo.com



	5. ...Handle With Care

Beautiful Part 4:

…Handle With Care

__

Author: T.A. Medley

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

A/N: Although I did not receive as many reviews as I hoped for, still, I would like to thank all of you who did review. Again, Thank you. **Please read and review 'cause if I don't get at least fifteen more reviews, I'm giving up on this whole writing thing.**

**************************************************************************************

…Handle With Care

By now, the rain was coming down in thick sheets as lighting lit up the dark, cloudy sky. Helga sat in the love seat near the window in an uncomfortable silence with herself. Arnold had not returned her calls, since four days ago. Four days ago when he found out his parents were dead. 

It was not that Helga was upset that Arnold had not called her. It was more like hurt. A deep hurt. Not a broken heart kind of hurt, more like a shattered one. She wanted to be there with him in his time of need. Like a girlfriend was there for her boyfriend when he was hurting. Although, Helga and Arnold were not in a relationship, technically, she still felt as though it was her duty and right to be by his side when he needed her the most.

Why was he distancing himself from her? Was it because she never had to experience the loss of a someone close a dear to her heart? Or perhaps it wasn't a why, but a whom.

*~*

__

3 Days Ago

Arnold lay in his bed with his eyes closed, as his grandfather left out of his bedroom. Phil had come in there for the fifth time that day, making sure Arnold was "okay". However, how can you be okay when your hopes are shattered like flimsy glass? He turned his head to his desk where his answering machine sat. The red light kept blinking, as if it were mocking him. 

He knew who had called. It was Helga. He knew she wanted to help, but how could she? She had no idea what it feels like to lose you parents. The people who gave you life. 

Slowly, Arnold rose from his bed and sauntered to the flashing answering machine. As he debated on whether he should call her or not, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Not again," he thought aloud, referring to his grandfather trying to convince him that they were in a better place. "I'm fine," he yelled.

Just then, the door swung open and who would be standing there but…

"Lila," Arnold whispered.

"Denial," she stated sweetly as she closed the door and sat on Arnold's bed.

"What?"

"Denial. I had it when my mother died and now you have it too."

"I'm not in denial Lila," he said turning the other direction as he ran his hands through his already messy blonde hair.

"You see, you're denying that you're in denial, which is a sure sign your in denial."

"Is that so? Is this all you came here to tell me," he asked curtly.

"No. I came here to help," she said getting up and walking toward him.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job," he responded.

Suddenly, Arnold felt a warm hand caress the back of his neck that made his hair stand on end.

"There is no reason to be rude or informal. We are familiar with each other. You must not forget that we had and still have chemistry Arnold."

Arnold sat there as she played with his soft, blonde strands of hair.

"How can I forget?" he said softly.

"Now then, come sit on the bed with me," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"Lila…"

"Shhh, just relax, okay," she said, placing her index finger on his lips.

Hesitantly, Arnold sat on the bed as she kneeled on the bed behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"Arnold, when my mother died, it was really hard for me. I didn't want to live, to eat, or to talk to anyone. I shut people out. But that didn't help. I know that it's hard right now, and I know it seems like the sun won't ever shine again, but I promise things will get better. The hurt, and the pain, and the heartache will go away."

"When?" Arnold asked relaxed, reacting to her touch.

"Whenever you decide. When this nightmare ends is up to you. It all just depends on when you're ready to wake up."

"But what if I can't, what if it hurts to much," he asked tears welling in his eyes.

"Pain is a part of life. Some deal with it better than others. And I know for a fact, that you are one of the ones who can deal with it. You are strong Arnold. Don't let this tragedy kill all your dreams. Because if you give up now, everything you've ever worked for might as well went down in the plane crash with your parents. I know that they would want better for you. They wouldn't want your life your life to be wasted."

"How do you know what they want? You didn't even know them. I didn't even know then," Arnold said frustrated, getting up from the bed.

"You do know them. You might not remember everything little thing about them. You might not remember the exact curves of their faces, or what they sounded like when they sang you a lullaby, but look deep inside of you and you'll remember them here," Lila said, placing a hand on his heart. "My Father used to tell me that when I feel lost and alone, that I'm not, because my mother is an angel smiling down on me from heaven. Whenever you hear the wind blow at night, that's them seeing you a special lullaby and whenever the sun emerges from the clouds after the rain, that's them smiling down on you. You're never alone. Because they'll always be by your side."

"I know. But it still hurts. It's a pain more than I can handle," he said, his face drooping down slowly.

"Then we'll handle it together," Lila said, interlocking her hand in his.

~*~

Present

"Hello, Arnold, if you get this message call me, okay? Um, this is Helga, bye," said the voice on the answering machine.

Arnold looked at the light on the answering machine, still blinking like an opening and closing eye. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. As he dialed her number, doubts filled his mind. What would he say to her? He hadn't returned any of her calls in a week. Slowly he put the phone down. He wasn't feeling up to giving her an explanation or answering her 'How are you?' questions. Of course, he would say he was fine and she would be satisfied with that, however in reality he was not. He decided he'd deal with the repercussions of being insensitive some other day. Today he was going out for the first time since it happened. He was going to the beach with Lila.

~*~

Helga lay in her bed watching as the sun cast shadows along the sidewalk, while small children ran freely down it, enjoying the liberation of summer. She turned to her side looking at her bedroom wall, thinking of a once football head shaped boy who stole her heart and then threw it away and did not miss a beat. She wished that she didn't think of Arnold that way, but she did and unfortunately she couldn't help a deep dislike that was building up inside of her, ready to erupt like a sleeping volcano. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillow trying to block his image from her head, however she could not escape his smile, his eyes, his entire presence that she felt whenever she was around him. Out of the silence that depression formed she heard an almost silent ring of the phone downstairs.

"Miriam!" she called, in hopes that her mother was sober enough to answer the phone. When the phone rang a second then a third time, she ruled out the possibility that her mother was even awake. Almost falling out of bed, she ran down the stairs and picked up the phone on its fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Helga, " said the some what high pitched voice of a female on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Phoebes," she said, melancholy apparent in her voice.

"I hear you were hoping it was…"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Helga asked sitting on the couch, twisting the phone cord around her fingers.

"We were all heading to the beach, wanna go?"

"Not really, Phoebe. I really… just feel like staying home."

"Staying home and moping around the house isn't going to help. When Arnold is ready to talk, I'm sure you'll be the first person he calls."

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling. Ever have a sense of foreboding, Phoebes?" Helga asked inquisitively.

"Yes."

"Well, I just a bad feeling, you know. Like this is the calm before the storm. Like something bad is bound to happen. I can't shake the feeling."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Like--I-- don't know," Helga stammered, "like even though things are weird between him and I, that things are bound to get worse."

"His parents died, what could be worse? For him anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be here alone feeling sorry for myself. I'm just being selfish. I'll meet you and the gang at the beach."

"This was a good idea, Lila. I guess I really did need to get out of the house," Arnold said, smiling.

"That is the first time you smiled. It's ever so nice to see that "Kool-Aid" smile again."

"It feels good to smile again," Arnold replied.

"Arnold?"

"Yes?" he asked, as the cool ocean breeze blew through his hair, and he laid down the quilt Lila brought.

"Would be wrong if I asked you a personal question?"

"Uh, no," he replied, turning to her.

"Well, what is it exactly that you feel for Helga?"  
At the inquisition, Arnold sat up abruptly. He looked from Lila, then to the ocean and the rippling waves that inhabited it. He fidgeted with his hair as he kept his eyes on the water. Finally after minutes of an uncomfortable silence that lasted eons, he replied…

"I'm not sure what it is that I exactly feel for Helga," he replied, looking as though he was in a daze.

" We used to be like that you know."

"I know."

Helga walked slowly down the peer, a blanket under one arm, a towel in the, and sunglasses on her face. She spotted the usual gang of friends: Sid, Stinky, Curly, Patti, Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, Gerald, and Phoebe. Not until getting closer to the group did she spot Arnold. With Lila.

Her eyes narrowed into an unattractive scowl that she was known for during her years of grade school. Phoebe walked over to her as Helga stood their frozen in some abyss of lucidity, thoughts of hatred and some type of revenge filling her head. 

"Helga? Helga, what's the matter? You haven't looked like that since fifth grade," Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Why is _he _here with that spoiled, stupid cow!?" she cried out in exasperation.

"They were her when we got here. I don't know if Arnold saw us. But if he did he made it appear like he didn't," Phoebe replied.

At that moment, Arnold came out of his daze and turned to face Helga, glaring at him with such anger in her face. Or was that hurt? He couldn't tell from the distance.

Seconds after he faced her, Helga turned away, dropped her things and hastily laid her blanket down and sat on it in Indian style, looking down at the blanket, as though she was fascinated with the color yellow. Everyone in the group looked at her with looks of bewilderment written plainly across their faces. She did not return their glances.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Arnold looking down at her. Lila beside him. She looked from him to her, and stared at the ocean, determined not to make an outburst that contained words she would most certainly not use in front of an adult.

When Helga did not respond to him, he sat down beside her and stared at the ocean, in a complete silence, with Lila still standing there, watching them like some kind of ravenous vulture.

"Can we talk?" he asked after sitting for a long increment of time.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about," she said curtly, getting up and walking away.

"Yes there is." he said walking toward her. "We need to talk about why I haven't been returning you calls."

"'Well it's apparent why you haven't been returning my calls," she said looking directly at Lila and saluting her. "Yeah, you were spending time with Lila, being her white knight again I suppose. The same way you were her savior at that cheese festival, where every bad thing happened, but you seemed to make the best of it."

"How do you know what happened at the cheese festival. I didn't see you," Arnold asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" she said coolly, changing the subject. She most certainly could not let him know that she was indeed there, sabotaging their date.

"No. It's not what you think, Helga," he said, referring to Lila.

Helga simply snorted, but said nothing.

"Lila and I are friends, and she was… helping me…"

"I'm sure she was," she rebutted. After a long pause she asked, "Arnold why did you kiss me?"

"What do you mean, _why?_" he asked facing her. Although she did not face him in return.

"Why? I mean you never liked me before," she said smoothly.

"I didn't not _like _you before. I just didn't like _like _ you then."

"So, you like _like _ me now?" she asked turning toward him.

"Yes," he said, then he paused. "No," he said as her face fell. "Yes."

"Well which is it!?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, and that's the truth. Part of me likes you, a lot, Helga, but a part of me doesn't really know you that well. I mean I know how you were but this new you is different."

"I'm not different Arnold, I'm the same person except I can handle my issues now," she replied. " But for that moment of insanity, that moment before you kissed me, what were you thinking?"

"The truth?" he asked.

"Please."

"How _pretty _you were," he replied in a tone that was barely audible.

"So, you only kissed me and paid attention to me because you thought I was pretty," she said, with exasperation apparent in her voice. " Oh boy, here I am thinking you liked me because of who I am, but I come to find that you don't know me. However, regardless of knowing that you don't know me, you kiss me anyway! What kind of crap is that? I thought you were something special, but oh boy there goes a bad taste in judgement _again._ You only liked me based on my looks. So, Arnoldo, if I came back as ugly as I was before you wouldn't have given me the time of day would you?

Arnold opened his mouth, but no words escaped his lips.

"I can't believe this," she sighed," you are just like every other guy. Is that why you liked Lila? Because she's pretty Arnold," she asked, although she did not give him time to answer. "Well, there goes the neighborhood. I knew coming back here was a bad idea. I thought things would change, but they never do. So much for wishful thinking, huh?"

"Helga…"

"No. You know, back then when I was mean and ugly, I might not have been as popular as I am now, but at least I had respect. Especially from guys. And you know if I want respect from the opposite sex. Than I better damn well respect myself. Which means not being with some superficial jerk like you!" 

Helga turned on her heel and stormed away, as she left Arnold in silence, watching her run away, as the waves lapped against his feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do you think? Please **review. **And depending on how many reviews I get, I'll try and get the sixth chapter much faster than this one. Thanks for reading. By the way the next chapter will be titled nothing other than, "Superficial".


	6. Superficial

Superficial

AN: Sorry it took forever for me to update this I wasn't really in the mood to be writing anything, but here it goes.

DISCLAIMER: I make no claims except for the plot and the wonderful fashion sense Helga developed during her three years away, because the Lord knows she dressed horribly before.

************************************************************************

Helga sat in her living room, reading an envelope she just removed from the pile of mail on the floor. It was addressed to her, and she was sure it was an invitation to a writing school in Europe. She looked at the top of the letter, "Pendingnton Advanced Literature School for Girls. That's sounds fun."

            Dear Ms. Pataki,

            The Pendington Advanced Literature School for Girls is proud to announce that you have been accepted to our wonderful institution during the 2001-2002 school year. We read over the poems and short stories that you sent us in your portfolio and we fell in love with your unique writing style and heartfelt poetry. We would be honored if you would attend our institute, because we have been voted the best Literature School in Wimbledon, England and this really is a chance of a lifetime.

            If you accept, tuition is $3000 dollars due no later than August 21, 2001, and school will begin on Monday, September 9, 2001, which is proceeded by a Parent and Student Orientation on Sunday, September 6, 2001 where the curriculum and a background history of Pendington will be discussed. The orientation will take place in Langley Hall.

            Please send us a formal response letter no later than Friday, August 2, 2001, while more information will be sent to you regarding our school during the balance of the summer holidays. Again, congratulations on your acceptance have a wonderful summer. We hope to see you on September 6, 2001.

            Sincerely,

Headmistress, Helena Pendington. 

Deputy  Headmistress, Eleanor Warton.

Helga sat there pondering whether she should go or not. As of now nothing was holding her back. Today was July 12, so she had at least three weeks to decide to go or stay. Slowly, she turned her head to the phone, expecting it to ring, expecting it to be Arnold, but she knew he wouldn't call. A part of her longed to hear his voice, and a part of her felt that if she heard it, she would reach through the phone and slit his throat at the very moment he uttered his first word.

Earlier that day, Phoebe called, checking up on her. She hadn't talked to her since the fifth and that was seven days ago. She asked her if she wanted to go on a boat ride with the "gang." Apparently, Rhonda's father was letting her borrow his boat, "Elizabeth" for the day.  The thing Helga asked was if Arnold would be there, because she really didn't want to see him, no matter how much she liked him. Phoebe said she didn't know, and that Gerald was calling him right now and that it wasn't doing Helga any good to be sitting around in her underwear, eating chocolate, and watching soap operas; which is exactly what Helga was doing before the mail arrived. 

Finally after a lot of coaxing from Phoebe, Helga agreed to join in them for their midnight boat ride on the "Elizabeth", starting at 10:00 pm.

After folding up the letter, Helga decided she should get ready because it was 4:00 and she had to shower, wash her hair, and find something to wear to this little celebration. By six her hair was washed her dress laid out and she smelled much better than she was before. At around she decided that she was hungry. As always, there was nothing in the refrigerator, so she took $20 out the cookie jar put on a sweatshirt, a pair of old jeans, put a hat on and proceeded to walk to the nearest Burger Stand on Maine Street.

Helga paid no attention to where she was going as she walked down the street, and bumped into many people on the way to the burger stand, she ended up bumping into someone who grabbed her by the shoulders and held her roughly.

"Helga?" asked the voice.

She looked up only to see Arnold standing right in front of her. 

"You look different," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, with much hostility in her voice. She twisted her body so that she broke away from his grasp. "Oh, I get it, you mean I look ugly. Yeah, Arnold, I don't have on any makeup and my hair's not comb. So, you better leave cause you wouldn't want to be seen with me, considering that I'm not my normal self, and I must look absolutely hideous to you." She finished walking around him where Lila was smirking at her.

"Hello, Helga. Don't you think your acting a little juvenile? I know you're upset because Arnold doesn't feel the way you'd like him to, but there's no reason to be rude. I thought you had better manners than that," said Lila as she walked up to Arnold and put her arms around him.

Helga stopped and turned around to face Lila. "Who the hell do you think you are? The only reason he's around you is you're the only person who gives really good blow job's."

"Excuse me? How dare you! You think just because you go to some elite school in Europe and that you came back not necessarily pretty, but better looking that your better than everyone else and that your shit don't stink. Well.."

"At least my parents can afford to send me to an elite school in Europe. And you're right I do think I'm better than some people, but I know I'm better than you, you slut. The only reason he's around you is because you'll do whatever he wants, because your pretty and he likes your body, because it's not like you have anything else to offer. That's the only reason he liked me!" Helga exclaimed.

"That's not true," Arnold yelled back. "I didn't just like you because you're pretty. Sure, that's a perk but that's not me! Helga, you've always been strong and opinionated. You have a limited bullshit tolerance so you're not afraid to fight. You were funny and sometimes even nice. You tried to hide but I saw it. And I'm the only one who did. That day on the beach, I never meant to hurt you. I was having a rough time. And Lila, there's no way I'm with her. We went down that road before," he said glancing at Lila, who immediately removed her arm from around him. "I like you. I honestly do. And I'm not superficial, you should know me better than that!"

"Then why couldn't you have said that stuff on the beach? Huh? It's hard not to think that right now you're not lying to my face. Why didn't you say that on the beach?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

Helga stood there looking confused for a moment and Arnold just looked into her eyes.

"Well, when you find out why, let me know," she said and walked away, leaving Arnold and Lila in an uncomfortable silence.

************************************************************************

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will be called, " A Mirror Image."**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
